


Rest your head upon my shoulder

by Neuqe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, In a tv!verse this would take place in future like couple years ahead, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Prompt Fic, They are so in love, in a book!verse I meant this to take place after cohf but it contains no spoilers whatsoever, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes back from a hunt and Magnus is the boyfriend extraordinaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest your head upon my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify my messy tags: this is a future fic for tv! malec, so just imagine a happy near future if you have not read the books. For book!malec this would take place after City of Heavenly Fire but before Born to Endless Night but this contains no spoilers to the books at all.

Soft click of a key being turned in a lock startled Magnus from his slight sleep. His erratic movement scared Chairman Meow away from his lap where the cat had been napping as well. The cat hissed slightly as he rushed away from the crimson red arm chair.

“Oh, shut up,” Magnus muttered to the cat as he straightened up and rubbed his dense shoulders.

Dating a shadowhunter included an incredible amount of stress and worry but also some serious muscle aches when accidently falling asleep in the most bizarre positions when trying to stay awake waiting them to arrive safely home after long night of shadowhunting. 

He glanced at the clock on the living room wall. The narrow pointers showed three o’clock. With a sigh he shook his head softly as he rose from the comfy arm chair, picking up few pieces of clothing from the coffee table, and made his way towards the door.

Alec was already kicking his boots off from his feet in the hallway. He seemed to be favouring his right leg. Shadowhunter glanced up when he noticed Magnus leaning on the wall next to the wooden coat track.

“Hey,” he greeted softly with a tiny smile that lift up only other corner of his mouth. 

“How was your hunt?” He asked while trying to examine with his glance whether Alec had suffered any physical harm besides the apparent limping with his left leg. It was a rather difficult task as he still had his quiver and bow on his back and he was wearing full gear, except for the boots, and it was covered in dried ichor, some sort of slime and something that looked suspiciously lot like blood. 

“We are still all alive, no one lost any limbs and demons are dead, my brother is an idiot still though, but I’d consider it as a success,” Alec told and took the quiver and bow off and placing it into the scaffold which Magnus had acquired especially for his bow. He started taking off his leather jacket as they have established very early in their relationship that bloody shadowhunter gear was not a desirable thing to have anywhere in the apartment. Therefore he had got into a habit of changing his clothes after a hunt in the small hallway already. “Although, I did spent the whole journey back home considering various ways of how to kill my other half.”

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up in amusement. 

“I thought I was your other half, dear,” he said and handed Alec a pair of sweatpants and a ratty sweatshirt which he had picked up earlier from the coffee table. The sweatshirt resembled more of an old bathroom rug but Alec loved it nevertheless and that was the sole reason why Magnus could tolerate it. In a strange way the sweatshirt was almost adorable.

Alec grinned brightly. It was the type of a grin that lit up his whole face and made his blue eyes seem more alive and created small wrinkles around his eyes. Even though his hair was messier than usually and his face was slightly covered in blood, Magnus thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“You are my better half, Jace is my other half,” Alec corrected and changed into the sweatshirt and sweatpants and dumped his gear into a box. 

“I’m deeply touched by your distinguishing skills,” the warlock said and could not fight off the grin that was forming on his face. 

“You better be,” Alec glanced at the gear box with a defeated expression. He should clean it up on this instant as ichor and slime were almost impossible to get rid of when they properly dried. Magnus smirked and snapped his fingers. Few bright blue sparkles escaped from the tips of his finger and the gear was clean once again.

“What would I do without you?” 

“Clean after your own messes like other shadowhunters who are not dating any high warlocks,” Magnus answered for Alec’s rhetorical question which earned him a fond eye roll, “but at least my excellent housekeeping skills are most likely a crucial reason why I’m your better half,” he continued with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Alec snorted. “I can come up with few other valid reasons,” he told honestly before pulling Magnus into a sweet kiss. 

It was a slow and loving kiss but a bit sloppy as well because both of them were exhausted. Magnus tasted a mixture of blood and sweat in the kiss, but could not care less because Alec was here, in his arms, safe, alive and mostly unharmed. They had shared hundreds of kisses similar to this but still Magnus could feel the overwhelming happiness as strongly as the first time. In a moments like this, he was fairly sure that there was nothing that could have made him happier. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you up so late. Again,” Alec whispered softly when they eventually departed for air. They foreheads were still touching and Magnus stayed quiet for a little while just to enjoy the moment and the euphoric mixture of relief, happiness and love. He did pull away eventually to be able to look Alec in the eyes.

“Don’t be. I wanted to stay awake,” Magnus told him gently.

The expression on Alec’s face softened even further more. “I appreciate it more than I can tell, but you can go to sleep now. I can manage on my own.”

Magnus pressed a soft kiss on his temple. “Your leg wound is more urgent matter than my sleeping patterns.”

Alec looked puzzled for a moment. “How do you know about my leg?”

“I have eyes, darling, I can see your limp. It’s not that subtle.”

“It’s nothing that few iratzes wouldn’t fix,” Alec pointed out, “you don’t need to heal me.”

“I know that, but I want to,” Magnus answered honestly. His magic was something that had caused him lot of suffering and sorrow. For the longest time he had treated it as a curse, and therefore he wanted to use every chance possible to do something good with it. Especially when he had the possibility to help his loved ones. Also there was strange intimacy about healing Alec. It felt as if he gave away a part of himself that then became a part of Alec. 

Soon enough Alec was lying on their blatant orange coloured couch in the living room. Magnus had bent down over his left leg, examining the wound. It was a moderate sized cut on his shin, but it did not seem to be infected or containing any demon poison. Alec was probably correct assuming that an Iratze would be sufficient to heal it. Nevertheless, he placed his hands gently above the wound and muttered the brief spell. The blue sparkles appeared again and the wound had almost disappeared. 

“Thank you,” Alec said sincerely, “it feels better already.” 

Magnus flashed a tiny smile. For centuries he had been dealing with various shadowhunters asking for magic related favours. Most of them had been plain rude and disrespectful, although few exceptions had existed, and certainly not many of them had thanked him afterwards. Alec had been different from the very beginning, but it still amazed him how after all these years Alec never assumed that Magnus would just heal him without asking first and never forgot to thank him.

“Good,” he said and gently moved a strand of Alec’s raven black hair away from his forehead but then his fingers touched something sticky. “You have goo in your hair,” he pointed out simply and summoned a towel with a snap of his fingers.

“Freaking Jace,” Alec said under his breath and groped his hair with a lazy movement. 

“You never told what Blondie did to deserve your wrath this time,” Magnus said with amused tone while whipping the goo off from his fingers. 

“He said, and I quote, ‘it won’t take long, it’s an easy hunt. Only three Rahab demons’. Somehow that three turned out to be thirteen. I don’t whether he cannot count, did he break his sensor or does he have an unreliable source because all of them have happened prior today as well. Being his parabatai is fulltime job.”

“We could give him an abacus for Christmas,” Magnus suggested with a grin.

Alec snorted. “That’s sorted out then. Although Clary already vowed not to go hunting with him anytime soon, so maybe there’s enough punishment for him.”

Magnus hummed and fought off a yawn. “Wise girl.”

Alec dragged himself in a sitting position and reached for Magnus’ left hand. “Go to sleep. I’ll just grab something to eat and go to shower. I’ll manage on my own.”

“Never doubted that for a second,” he answered but did not make any sort of movement.

“I know this is your way of showing that you love me and I cannot put into words how much it means that you want to wait me to come back home and take care of me after hunts while I just complain about them. Of course, it’s more than convenient that you are always here to patch me up, and occasionally my siblings and Clary, and clean up my gear when I’m too tired to do it myself. I appreciate it a lot. But you don’t have to do it every night. It’s more than enough for me that I have someone to come home to. I have never dated you because your magic makes my life easier. You are more than your magic for me. You have always been,” Alec told softly.

Magnus stood silently there, still holding Alec’s hand, and just staring him into the eyes. It was moments like this when the warlock realised how much and deeply he loved Alec. It was equal of having a tidal wave washing over him. The love and affection was constantly there but sometimes it surprised him how strong the feeling was and caught him completely off guard. Sometimes it felt as if Alec could see straight through him. There had been very few people in his long life who could have read him like an open book but Alec had mastered that skill very early on. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander, and I know all of that. I have to admit that dating a shadowhunter is one of the most nerve wracking things I have experienced in my life, but the thing is that I’m not doing this because I think you expect me to do it, I’m doing it because I genuinely want to take care of you,” he squeezed his hand tighter and let out a small laugh, “not that a proper night’s sleep wouldn’t be nice every now and then.”

Alec grinned and stood up. “That does sound good. Besides you taking care of me messes up me taking care of you. How am I supposed to take care of you when I’m the sole reason why you are exhausted and awake half past three on a Wednesday night?”

“I can come up with a few scenarios where that sentence is not in a bad context.”

“Shut up,” Alec said with a chuckle and reached for the blanket on the couch and threw it at Magnus, “and go to sleep. I’ll be right behind you.”

Magnus laughed as well and wrapped the blanket around himself. “Fine, just one more thing,” he snapped his fingers and a sandwich appeared on the coffee table, “eat.”

Alec just rolled his eyes in response and gave very pointed look at Magnus.

He tried to shrug as innocently as possible. “What? I paid for it.”

“You are unbelievable,” Alec shook his head and kissed Magnus’ cheek. “I love you anyway.”

The warlock flashed a big smile. “I know that, darling.”  
********  
When Alec finally crawled into bed past four, Magnus decided that even though loving a shadowhunter included the stress, dense shoulders and messed up sleeping schedule, he would not change it for the world because it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote Malec! To be honest I have been on the fandom for three years but this is my first published fic about them. I totally blame my awesome friend who gave me the prompt of Alec coming back from a hunt and Magnus being supportive. This went slightly away from the the prompt at the times and I have no idea how it became this long but I had fun writing it. The title is from a song Is there somewhere by Halsey. All the grammar mistakes are mine. My tumblr is http://arrows-felicity.tumblr.com/


End file.
